German patent DE 3745046 C discloses an insertion end commonly used in modern drills. This essentially cylindrical insertion end has two closed longitudinal grooves situated across from each other. Latching elements of a tool-receiving socket can engage into the closed longitudinal grooves and secure the drill bit so that it cannot fall out of the tool-receiving socket. The insertion end also has one or more longitudinal grooves that are open on one side. One axial, open end of the open longitudinal grove is flush with the front face of the insertion end. The insertion end can be pushed by means of a rotary catch that is located on the tool-receiving socket and that intermeshes into the open longitudinal groove.